Total Eclipse of the Heart
by gleek12304
Summary: Twilight Meets Harry Potter...Edward left Bella but what happens when she meets the dashing Cedric Diggory.. Things get more complicated until she is rushed to the hospital and reunites with Edward. Awkward!
1. Coping

Chapter 1

"It will be as if I never existed." Those words kept going through my mind and I couldn't get rid of them. Three days had passed since I saw him, since I haven't left the house. It felt like a lifetime.

I made my way to the bathroom and started the water. A long hot bath should get my mind off of it. No one understood it. I truly loved Edward and with the rumors going around town I want to kill him. Rumor is that after he left Forks he got engaged to a girl named Lavender Brown. He talked about her and said he wasn't interested. "As if I never existed…" My world became a disaster after that. I closed my eyes and went under the water to think. What would I do without him?

"Bella!" Shit!

"Jake! Knock much!" I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

"I have great news! I'm sorry about Cullen." He grasped me in a long hug. He was so warm. Jacob the teddy bear! I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. OUT! Talk to me through the door so I can get dressed."

He left like a gentlemen. "So what were we talking about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about Cullen." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Charlie told me." he said. Duh! Charlie and Billy are like old women with their gossip.

"No Einstein, I know that, I meant what's the great news."

"Hermione's coming back to introduce us to her new boyfriend." He said with a huge smile on his face. Boyfriend? Great another reminder.

Hermione was Jacob's adopted sister. The Black's adopted her when she was three, but she kept her last name. She wasn't around much because she was going to some rich, fancy boarding school in England. Nothing or no one was good enough for Jacob's little sister or Billy's little girl. At fifteen she was very intelligent and sophisticated that I forgot her age and thought she was twenty.

"That's great!" I tried to act happy.

I was glad I had Jacob and Edward. They stuck by me when a lot of people didn't. They knew why I moved here and what I went through.

*Flashback*

"If you don't like the rain, why did you move to Forks?" he asked.

"It's complicated."

"I can keep up."

"Well everyone thinks it is because my mom got remarried." The real story would be too painful.

"Then what's the real story, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well it has to do with everyone calling me a slut. I moved here to get away from my ex-boyfriend, Todd and my uncle." Why did I feel like I could trust him?

"Bad break-up?"

"Kind of, it was the same thing my uncle did to me."

"Explain please."

"I had a funny Uncle Bob. He started doing things to me when I was two. My parents didn't believe me, until my mom caught him in the act. He r-r-r-r-." I couldn't speak but he caught on. "He raped me. Then last year my ex- boyfriend, Todd raped me too. And I guess I am the school slut." I said almost crying.

"Don't think like that. It's not your fault." *End of flashback*

Edward and Jacob knew the secrets that I couldn't tell Charlie. I wondered if my secrets would get out.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Hermione, the boyfriend, her friends Harry and Ron."

"Great." I said.

"Bella, it's gonna be okay." He held me in a hug for ten minutes. "I never understood why you and Cullen were so close."

"Ummm….." I couldn't tell him the secrets we shared. Wait I remember something I discovered.

"When my mom was in labor with me, Charlie wasn't home so she took matters into her own hands. She hitch hiked to the hospital but Carlisle stopped her and delivered me in the back of his car. It seemed like fate."

"I see. Come over though, Billy wants to see you." He said.

"I'll think about it. I have to make dinner for Charlie."

"He can come over too. Hermione needs a girl like you since Rachel and Rebecca are gone."

"Fine I'll go, but for her sake."

"You've been through this so you can help her." I turned away. "Just come."

"Okay."

"Bye!" Man I forgot how annoying he was.


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2

I drove toward the reservation when I saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and two other boys.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Bella, can you give us a ride." Hermione asked.

"Sure, get in. I thought Billy was picking you up."

"He was but I wanted to surprise him."

When we arrived at Billy's house, Jake greeted me.

"Hey, you're here early." He said.

"I brought a few stow- aways." He looked confused and they got out of my truck.

"Hey bro!"

"Hermione?"

"Yep." She quickly changed the subject. "Bella is it true that you're dating a vampire?"Hermione asked. I walked away, trying to hide my tears. Wait, how did she know about vampires? I walked down to the cliff and looked at the horizon. Edward what am I going to do without you? This is unbearable.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss but Hermione's brother needs you." a boy said.

"Huh…..what?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Were you crying? Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm a seventh year at Hogwarts." I looked at his face and saw Edward. He looked at me.

"Oh….I'm Bella Swan."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My boyfriend- Edward." I tried to control myself then I was whispering… "It will be as if I never existed."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry I'm trying to get through a bad break up." I walked back to the Black's house to hear Jacob and Hermione talking.

"How could you bring Cedric here and bring Edward up. She's taking it hard enough and you bring a look-alike home."He said.

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Then you ask her if he's a vampire. You're not supposed to know about them."

"Jake, sorry, it's not my fault I'm a witch and I learn about them on a daily basis." What did she mean by witch?

"Well Bella doesn't know that and we don't know if he was a vampire, they are superstitions."

"Jake, he is one. Your special yourself….like him." What did that mean? I sneezed. Dammit! Cover blown! So much for being a spy!

"Bella! You okay?" Jake said while concealing me in a hug.

"I'm fine. I met your friend Cedric. He's such a gentleman. He wasn't your boyfriend was he?" Maybe Cedric was just what I needed.

"No once dad gets home you'll meet him." It was either Harry, Ron or the blonde one. Which one I wondered?


	3. Familiarity

Chapter 3

Charlie and Billy arrived about an hour later. Hermione and her friends went down to La Push while Jake and I made dinner.

"Bella, good to see you out of the house." My dad said. I knew he was making fun of me. I rolled my eyes and kept cooking.

At dinner, Hermione talked about her year so far. She led everyone into the living room, when I saw familiar eyes watching me. Emmett. I'm hallucinating. I closed my eyes and looked. He was still there.

"I need some air." I said. "Go ahead without me."

"I'll come with you." Jake said.

"No Jake, I'm fine." I walked outside.

"Hey little sis." He picked me up in a huge hug and let go when he could tell I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett, what are you doing here, I thought you guys left."

"We did but I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Edward still loves you."

"You're insane, he's engaged to someone else and he left me, he didn't want me."

"It's all a ruse."

"I can't spend my whole life thinking about him, I probably will never stop loving him but…"

"But what, you're giving up. That's not like you at all."

"I have to Emmett."

"I'm going to keep coming around though."

"Fine. Bye Emmett."

"It will be as if I never existed." Easier said then done.


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4

I walked in right before Hermione introduced her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He seemed stuck up, but if she was happy that's fine.

Cedric came over; he could tell something was up. "Follow me." He led me down to the beach where he set up a fire.

"This is nice."

We talked about our lives and when I got to Edward I stopped myself. He held me in a hug and let me cry, just the way Edward used to. The only differences were the body temperature and the British accent. He leaned over and kissed me, I gave in. I promised myself I wouldn't get into another serious relationship, but maybe I could learn to love him, to get over Edward. Emmett was watching me in a tree. He started snickering.

"Can you excuse me a moment?" I got up and made sure he wasn't watching. I followed Emmett.

"Nice duplicate." He said.

"It isn't what you think. I don't like him the way he likes me...I'm lying to myself thinking if I learn to love Cedric, I'll get over your brother."

"You don't need to get over my brother. He is in pure hell without you." I couldn't believe it.

"Emmett, Edward made it very clear he didn't want me; there was no reason for him to stay or love me. Bye." I started to walk back.

"You okay, love," Cedric asked.

"Fine." He didn't know what a terrible liar I was.

"I'll come back next week." He said.

"Okay."

He was so sweet. But I couldn't help wonder if everything Emmett said was true. It can't be. He left me. And he was engaged. But why would Emmett lie? He was like a brother to me. He wouldn't want to hurt me anymore.


	5. The Start of a Problem

Chapter 5

A week had passed and Cedric and I got very close. He informed me, he was in this tournament and he was the player for his school.

"I know you're a wizard."

"How?"

"I figured out what Edward was."

"Oh. Come with me to Hogwarts then." This was going so fast but I didn't care as long as I replaced Edward.

"This weekend." I promised.

School was a blur. My friends stopped talking to me because Todd transferred here and put life back into the rumors of me being a slut. Jake wanted to transfer but he wasn't feeling well. Did I say something wrong on Valentine's Day?

As if my life couldn't get any worse, I received an invitation to Edward's wedding. The rumors were true. Emmett was wrong. What hadn't he been wrong about? My life was over. My reason of existence was gone forever with someone else.

The weekend came and I would spend the whole weekend with Cedric. I informed him about the wedding, but before I asked him if he wanted to go with me, he was on one knee proposing to me. He was so sweet, may be too sweet. Was he real? Or was he a hallucination?

"I know I haven't known you long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life will you marry me?" It felt like the perfect way to get back at Edward and forget about him. Definitely real. "Yes."

"Bella, don't do this. This is stupid. You've only known him a week." He said in my head.

I would never forget Edward, would I? God, I wanted to forget him and be happy. I still loved him though. No use holding on the past or hoping for the impossible


	6. A Weekend That Went Terribly Wrong

Chapter 6

Walking into Hogwarts was awkward. Everyone wanted to meet Cedric's new girl. His parents were even anxious to meet me. I had to be the only "muggle" there. After a week of pure hell, a majority of people had no idea about me, it was getting better thanks to Cedric. After meeting everyone, Cedric showed me his room and gave me a tour. Hogwarts was simply beautiful.

"This is my room." He said. It sounded just like the way Edward said it when he showed me his room the first time I was at the Cullen's.

"It's great."

"This is my new addition." He put a picture of me in a frame and placed it on a shelf.

"Thanks."I said.

"Well, you are my fiancé." That term made me nervous.

"Does anyone know?" I asked.

"No one except us." Good, but it didn't feel right to hide this from Charlie.

"We should tell your parents and Charlie."

"Your father will think you've gone completely bonkers."

"Well…"

"Stop!" He quickly kissed me. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

We went to the Grand Hall and all eyes were on us. Cedric went up to the podium with me and took a deep breath.

"Bella and I are getting married." Cheers filled the room. His parents looked shocked. What's wrong with two eighteen year olds getting married? Oh yeah, a lot of stuff.

Cedric and I went to London after dinner. While shopping I recognized someone. Grandma Anna and Grandpa Dimitri. They should be in Russia.

"Gran, Gramps…what are you doing in England?" I asked them.

"I could ask you the same thing. Your father says you're out of control." Gran said.

"What?"

"He sent us to get you." My grandpa said.

"I'm not leaving my fiancé."

"You're engaged? You're eighteen!" My grandpa said.

"So…"

"You're coming with us." Grandma said. Next thing I knew I was on a plane to Russia. Fun weekend.


	7. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 7

The weekend turned into a disaster. Charlie went nuts when he saw the ring and was not too crazy about the engagement. For my own safety (or so he thought) I would stay in my grandparents' house for a week. He would stay in the room next to me. Yay!

I was past midnight when I heard familiar laughing. It's only a dream….it's only a dream…I wish. I opened my eyes and saw my uncle. What was he doing out of jail?

"What the"he quickly covered my mouth, tied his belt around my mouth and tied my hands to the bed.

"No!" It didn't sound like a no though. It was déjà vu and I couldn't get away. I remembered the bed had a piece of the frame stick out. I rubbed the hand tie around it and broke it free. I punched him and broke his nose. He took out a knife and I screamed.

My grandparents and my dad came running in thinking I was having another nightmare. Yeah, I wish.

"What the hell, Bob?" My dad said. His own brother was raping his only daughter.

My father got hold of Bob and my grandparents called the hospital and the police.

I was in pain. I thought I was dead. Someone held Bob, someone strong. Emmett! Then I remembered "I'll keep coming around." Over protective brother, but thank god he was here. I was wheeled into the hospital while calling Cedric. Then a vision from my dream appeared. Oh my god!

"Charlie, what's going on?" he asked.

"Bella was attacked and a lot of other stuff happened." Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen; I have to go to the station. Call me when Bella is a bit better." Charlie walked out.

"Same old Bella." Carlisle said.

Then he appeared…."Bella? Carlisle what happened?"

"I'm not sure yet, son?" I looked at him he was staring at the marks all over my body. The scars, the cuts, the bruises and everything. The look in his eyes was familiar. HE blamed himself.

"Eddie, what's going on?" He hated that nickname. Then everything went black.


	8. Introductions, Forgiveness and Sad Memor

Chapter 8

I woke up to faint beeping. Great hospitals...then I saw him…

"Bella, you're alive." He said.

"What? Where am I? Where's Uncle Bob!" I was confused.

"Its okay, that scum bag is in jail."Edward said while Carlisle walked in… "Nice reunion? How are you Bella?" In pain obviously.

"What happened?"I asked.

"You're uncle beat you, you have bruises on your arms and face. He ruptured your kidney so you had surgery but you should be okay. The impact he caused created the rupture. You have many visitors."

"Why does my back hurt?" I asked. The look on both of their faces said it all. It was bad. He only showed me a picture. Sketched at the bottom of my back was the word whore. I started crying, Edward hugged me.

The nightmare continued. "Hello slut." Todd. Great.

"Todd what do you want!"

"You finally got what you deserved…" Before he could say anything else, Edward escorted him out.

"I give you full permission to kill him if you want. Sorry, you have to see me like this."

"I've seen you worse. If you're Uncle wasn't on Death Row I would kill him. I might take you up on the Todd offer. I still love-"

"Well, well, well, perfect little Bella got herself beat up." That must be Lavender.

"Not now." Edward said.

"Guess you're not perfect now."

"Lavender, out now!" She left.

"She's precious." I tried to be sincere but I couldn't help but laugh. "I feel like crap. Do I look as bad as I feel?" Before he could answer Cedric came in and Jacob.

"Bella, are you okay?" Cedric asked.

"I'm fine." Cedric bent down to kiss me. "Ow!"

"Sorry."Cedric said. Jacob rolled his eyes. He looked really different.

"The two super boyfriends and the super best friend are here."

"What?" Edward said.

"You miss a lot Edward." I said.

He looked at me and he seemed to figure everything out. "Let me get this straight…I'm a vampire, he's a werewolf, and he's a wizard." Edward said.

"Yes and your point is?" I responded. Took him long enough.

"Same old danger magnet." He said smiling that crooked smile I loved. I was with my reason of existence but why couldn't I say anything to him. Charlie and Renee walked in.

"You guys need to go. Bella needs to give her statement." Charlie said. They began to leave.

"Wait! Edward can you stay with me?" I asked. He nodded and started to turn around.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie said.

"Charlie its either Bob gets away with it or Edward stays with me. He knows." Charlie nodded and I began.

"He started doing things to me when I was two."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie said.

"I did, Dad but you didn't believe me." Charlie was upset and Edward looked like he was going to kill someone.

"He was sent to jail for it. I was sleeping and heard laughing, I opened my eyes and he was leaning over me. He tied me up." I started crying. Edward grasped me in his arms trying to calm me down. Charlie was becoming furious. He was furious that I let him in again so easily.

"He started to rape me. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I got one of my hands free and broke his nose and screamed. That's when you came in." I stopped there because I was too upset. I leaned into Edward's chest and cried.


	9. Awkward Conversations

Chapter 9

My visitors were the rest of the Cullens. Rosalie hugged me. That's a shock. Jasper tried to lighten my mood. If vampires could cry, Alice would be balling. Esme was shocked and hugged me. Emmett wanted a check up and laughed. I was bruised from head to toe. My back is what made them cry, if they could.

"Rosalie, why are you being so nice to me?"

"I applaud you; I went through the same thing. Your attacker could have killed you. Mine almost did. Carlisle found me."

"My attacker was my uncle." They were all shocked, except for Edward. The awkwardness continued.

"Cedric seems like a nice guy." Edward said. He looked down and saw the ring. "You're getting married?" He seemed angry.

"So are you. Lavender seems well…like a bitch." Emmett laughed, clapped and screamed.

"Same old Bella." Emmett said.

"I know." Edward said.

"Edward, if you know, why are you guys getting married?"

"Her idea. I thought I would get over you. You're marrying Cedric, my look-a-like and what you've only known him a week." He thought the exact thing I did. Wow!

"That's why I'm marrying him because still get my happy ending with you." I yawned and fell asleep. Could this have been a dream?


	10. Say What!

Chapter 10

After two months in the hospital, I was being released. One, because I could move. Two, because Cedric's first round of the tournament was going to start soon.

Being back at Hogwarts was weird because everyone stared at the bruises. I saw a familiar face…Lavender! What was she doing here? It clicked. Edward and I were more alike than I thought, he's engaged to a wizard too! There he was. With her. He saw me and helped me find Cedric.

Cedric was getting interviewed by a woman with a name tag that read Rita Skeeter. He saw me and Edward walking up to him. It sometimes hurt to walk.

"Bella. I didn't know you were coming." He then kissed me.

"Ow! Of course I came."

"Sorry. This is my fiancé, Bella. Excuse the bruises; she was attacked two months ago." Cameras and questions surrounded me. Was I part of a publicity stunt? My head was spinning and everything went black.

Edward's POV

I was walking back when I heard "Bella, Bella are you okay. "I ran back. She doesn't love you anymore I thought. Bella had fainted. I picked her up and ran.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"Hospital what do you think?"

I heard a faint beating. Three of them, one was my Bella's. My Bella, my angel was pregnant. Pregnant with twins.

"Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's pregnant."

"You sure."

"I heard the heartbeats."

"I'll check."

If I got the chance Bob would be dead for doing this. Why her? Things weren't going well for her. My Bella pregnant from rape. 


	11. Acceptance and Getting Over It

Chapter 11

I woke up and saw Edward. He looked upset. What happened now?

"Where am I?"I asked.

"Bella, you fainted, you're in the hospital." Carlisle entered the room with an upset look on his face. Nothing could have prepared me from this.

"Bella, I have some bad news. You're pregnant." My mind couldn't register. Pregnant.

"With twins!" Edward added. Twins! I didn't even know what to do with one baby. I was shaking.

"I've called your father and informed him. You must be present at your uncle's trial and testify." Crap. Edward grabbed me in his arms and comforted me. My baby- my cousin- my baby- my cousin.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Drop out of school." Only solution, raise my Uncles kids. Great!

"There are other options. Like adoption." Adoption I could do that. Edward was right have them and give them up.

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Of course." Edward said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up the clock said 11 am. I slept thirteen hours. Charlie was sitting next to me.

"Morning!" My dad was shocked. I scared him.

"Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry he did that to you."

"Its fine, Dad. I've accepted it." Unfortunately.

"Does Cedric know?" Charlie asked.

"No, not yet. I don't know how to tell him."

"You can't hide this forever." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"I know. I'm sorry you're disappointed in me. I've caused you so much trouble, can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm not disappointed in you. I'm disappointed at him. I've never been prouder of you accepting responsibility. In a blink of an eye when my back was turned you grew up." My dad usually never cries but he was in tears. His little girl was pregnant, there was no denying that. We were both crying while we hugged.

"Darling, are you okay?" Oh crap!


	12. Telling the Truth

Chapter 12

I let go of my dad and calmed down. Crap! "Cedric, I'm fine. Just got dizzy."

"Bella you're-"I stopped Charlie. He gave me the-don't-make-me-have-to-do-this look.

"Dad can you give me and Cedric a moment."

"Sure." He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Don't worry." Don't worry, I'm just telling my fiancé I'm pregnant with twins from rape.

"Cedric, I don't think you will take this quite well." He looked confused."You remember what happened two months ago." He nodded. "Well-"Carlisle walked in

"Well Bella, the babies seem perfectly fine but there are three of you now, so you have to be more careful." Crap!

"Carlisle can we talk later?" He nodded and walked out.

"You're pregnant?" Cedric said.

"Yes. I totally understand if you don't want to marry me now."

"What are you talking about? I still want to marry you. I will take care of you and the baby. He said babies didn't he?"

"Twins."

"Oh. We have our own family." How could I tell him I wanted to give them up for adoption?

"You okay?" he asked.

"A bit hungry actually but I'm so excited." If I could scream right now I would. After eating, Cedric cut off all of my sugar. Rule number one; never take food away from a pregnant woman. I fell asleep to think about my whole situation. I'm only eighteen.

When I woke up, Cedric left to go back to school. Edward was right beside me monitoring me.

"My leaving didn't do any good, did it?"

"No. Not really."

"You were hanging out with a bunch of dogs. "He said.

"I had to. They were protecting me and Charlie from Victoria."

"She came back. "He said.

"Well, well, well perfect little Bella got herself knocked up. How sweet." Lavender said. Why did she hate me? Edward stood up and confronted her,

"Lavender don't!"He shouted.

"Why Edward, she's a slut. The baby's yours isnt it?" I said.

"I wish it was and don't call her that." Whoa, did he just say that? He still loved me.

"If you knew what I went through, you wouldn't be talking." I yelled.

"I still have your precious Edward." Wow, she reminded me of Todd. She looked like him too. This was just too freaky.

"Edward, what is her last name?"

"Brown. Why?"

"Oh my god!" This is a joke right?

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward ran over grabbing my hand.

"You're Todd's sister." I finally said. This is why she hated me.

"Yes and you're point is. Bella you're not that pretty and you're not that bright but Todd loved you." At that point I got out of the hospital bed and punched her in the face.

"You broke my nose!" She screamed.

"No, he hated me, but I stayed with him because I was afraid of him. Lavender what kind of name is that?" Edward finally realized what we were talking about.

"Todd! As in Todd who raped you!" His anger grew.

"Keep up Edward! Yes!" I saw the fury in his eyes.

"Lavender we're done!" He said.

"You're breaking up with me."

"Yes, because I love Bella." He bent down and kissed me. Lavender walked out. What was I doing? I was engaged! I quickly stopped.

"Edward, what are we doing? I'm engaged and pregnant." He seemed surprised. "I do want to be with you but its not fair to Cedric. I'm sorry."

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Can I kill Todd now?" he asked.

"I watched you and your brothers. I don't care if you kill Todd."

"I'm impressed. You going to the finale of Cedric's tournament?"

"Of course, why not!"

"I'll see you there." I didn't exactly love Cedric, but why was I so head over heels for Edward? Because I loved him and he always loved me.


	13. Saying Goodbye Can Really Bring People T

Chapter 13

Another two weeks in the hospital. Great. Cedric picked me up and we went to the tournament.

"Be careful." I told him

"I will! Don't worry its not good for the babies." He said. Why was he so gung-ho for this?

"Fine." I made my way to the front of the stands to watch him. Edward sat next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"Its okay!"

It all seemed like a blur, until Cedric's parents got me. "Bella, its time, Cedric won!" I quickly walked after them. I never expected this! Harry was kneeling next to him, crying. Oh no! This cannot be happening. My life cannot be this messed up. He was dying.

"What happened?" he said. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors came to the field.

"Voldemort!"

"Bella, come here." Cedric said. I could tell it wouldn't be long. I knelt down and looked at Cedric.

"Bella, you must promise me, you will get Edward back and you won't give up." I started crying. "No matter what happens, promise me now Bella."

"I promise."

"And never let go of that promise."

"I will never let go, Cedric, I'll never let go."

"I love you and take care of the twins."

"I will, I love you." He passed right after that. Cedric, my support system was gone. How was I gonna take care of them? I ran to his room and cried. He found me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward."

"You need to calm down, its not good for the babies. How about ice cream?" This was killing him, us not being together. What do you say to the ex that you still love when their fiancé just died? Of course I wanted ice cream. It fixes everything. Cedric wouldn't give me sugar and I'm pregnant.

"Ice cream solves everything." I said. Edward chuckled.

I went to the funeral, even though I was advised not to because of my condition. I said goodbye and put the engagement ring on one of his fingers. This was going to be hard. Charlie, Jake, The Cullens, Harry and a lot of his classmates were there.

"Bella how are you today?" Carlisle asked.

"About as good as a pregnant with twins eighteen year old whose fiancé just died could be. Just peachy."

Lavender walked in! Uh oh!

"So the boyfriend stealing slut came." She said.

"He was my fiancé, of course I came."

"Even though the babies aren't his." Silence filled the room. Whispers were heard. "Oh my god she's pregnant." I ran into Edwards arms, the one place I felt safe.

"Lavender go!" Edward said.

"No!"

"So I have to force you?" That did it she was gone. I let go of Edward and Jake came up….

"You're pregnant?" Jake asked. Edward and I walked out into the parking lot.

"Bella it's okay. "He said.

"Can we please go?" He nodded and picked me up. I looked up and kissed him. I fulfilled Cedric's wish, Edward and I were back together.


	14. The Beginning of Tomorrow

Chapter 14

Jake didn't speak to me since he found out I was pregnant. Edward seemed to board the baby train and accepted them as his own. He told me he would pay for the doctor bills, diapers, clothes but I couldn't let him do that. Alice and Rosalie were planning a baby shower even with my disapproval. Charlie warmed up to Edward more as Rosalie and I got closer. But I still missed Cedric.

The Cullens returned to school and Mike was pissed. Nobody knew about the twins except the Cullens. One day, my world started crashing down again.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, Todd." He led me underneath the school stairs.

"Is it mine?"He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The baby!" Lavender! I would kill her!

"Did you hear about it from your sister? And no, we haven't had sex since you raped me last year!"

"Really! You wanted me too." He slapped me and pinned me against the wall.

"I wanted you beat and rape me! Yeah right! What are you doing?"

"You stole my sister's fiancé!" He pulled out a knife.

"Please don't!"

"Get away from her!" Thank God, Alice must have had a vision because Edward came along with a crowd.

"No! She deserves to die."

"Then go through all of us!" Emmett said. Of course Emmett would pick a fight. All five of the Cullens stepped out. He let go.

"This is not over." Edward said. He quickly ran over and hugged me." Is that killing him offer still available." He asked.

"If you want to. Go ahead." I said.

"Awesome. He's done." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Just in shock but I should be fine." Todd went to the principal's office and taken to jail by no one other than my father. That car ride must have been interesting.

Later that day, Edward and I were talking.

"In five months, everything will go back to normal. When they are adopted, they will not be split apart. I've seen the Parent Trap and it doesn't work out well." Edward chuckled.

"Any names?" He asked.

"Not until I find out the sexes." Then they kicked. Edward looked at my face, trying to interpret it. I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I think they're playing soccer and I'm the goal." He chuckled.

"Hello babies, this is daddy, be good to your mommy, she's the best person I've ever met." Daddy Edward that sounded pretty good. He saw my face.

"What?" he asked

"I have a proposition for you."

"I do too." He said.

"You first."

"Before you freak out, this is not an Engagement ring, it's a promise ring. Promise me that we will get married eventually." The ring was stunning.

"I promise. I know you're upset that I'm giving them up for adoption because you don't think you can father children. I have a theory on that… when a male vampire kisses a human his venom is absorbed through the human skin and stored until necessary. That's not the proposition but since they mean so much to you, would you like to be their father on their birth certificates?"

"Really!"

"You are helping me through this aren't you?"

"Of course." Naturally, he told his family. Emmett thought this was hilarious, like every time I was over at his house and I was either hungry or I had to go to the bathroom. Everyone was so happy. Carlisle and Esme were finally getting grandchildren. My life was finally turning around or so I thought.

**My editor thinks I should end here, but I did write more. Review whether I should continue or end here. **


	15. The Trial

Chapter 15

The day had come of my uncle's trial. I didn't know if I could face my uncle without crying. I didn't want to testify but I had to. Edward agreed to come along for me and to see what my uncle would get. Charlie told me not to worry. Too late, I'm pregnant and I have to tell these people how that happened.

"I can't do this." I said.

"Bella, yes you can. I love you." Edward said while I was in his arms.

"I love you too." He kissed me

My uncle came in and the trial started, my heart was racing. I looked over and saw the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was a little high strung. It looked like he would snap at any minute. I guess I wasn't the only person he did this too. There were other girls my age sitting there with the same expression on my face. Edward's rage grew.

"Please don't try to kill any one while were here okay?" I whispered. He nodded. When my uncle was asked about certain crimes or events, he would give great detail as if he was reliving them. Sick and wrong!

I had to testify. Edward quickly kissed me forehead. The look in my uncle's eyes grew dark. I told them my story. I was in tears not even half way through it.

"Any proof?" the lawyer asked. I lifted up my shirt and showed them my back. Gasps were heard throughout the court room. I mentioned that this happened many times before and went back to the bench, crying. Edward met me half way and grasped me in a hug, leading me back to our seats.

The jury left and my heart raced even more. Ten minutes later they took their places.

"We find the defendant, Bob Swan guilty of stagetory rape, sexual harassment, and sexual abuse. He is sentenced to death." I let a breath of relief out and held on to Edward. My nightmare wouldn't come for me anymore. Charlie came up and hugged me.

"My little girl, no, my strong girl." I walked over to the other girls who testified. It would've helped if they were pregnant.

"I can't believe he was your uncle and you're pregnant." One said.

"Me neither." I said. Edward sensed I wasn't going to last longer without breaking down.

"Sorry ladies, but she really needs to get home." He said.

"The boyfriend?" She asked. I nodded. I wouldn't let go of Edward. He was my reason for life. I was still calming down so he picked me up and carried me to the car.

"I'll come back later tonight." He whispered and I nodded.

My sick nightmare was over. Now I just had to give birth to his bastard children.


	16. when did i get in the middle of this

Chapter 16

People at school started to notice my predicament. Edward constantly stayed by my side. Rumors started going around school about Edward and me too. The most interesting one was that we went to Vegas and got married. I laughed when I heard that one. The day was going to be better because I would find out the sexes. Mike knew what was going on because the story of the trial was in the paper. He just didn't know I was pregnant.

For awhile life seemed to back into routine. Edward and I went to the hospital to meet Carlisle.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes!"

"Well?" Carlisle said. I had a bad feeling about this. "You are having two identical twin boys." This was amazing! Edward was thrilled. I started crying.

"Bella, are you crying?" Edward asked.

"No!" He laughed.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm so happy! Let's go tell Grandpa Charlie."

Charlie didn't seem excited. While doing homework, Edward and I discussed names.

"I like Austin." I said.

"Evan?" He asked.

"Evan and Austin that's adorable." I looked down thinking soon I won't be able to hide them. Then I looked out my window. Jacob! No way. I opened the window and Edward was curious.

"What's going on?"

"Give me a second." I ran outside and hugged him.

"Jake, I missed you."

"So you really are pregnant. I thought it was a joke. You smell like him."

"Jake, why would I lie about being pregnant?" Edward walked over.

"I'll be back later tonight; you two need some time to catch up. I'll tell my family the good news. Bye." He kissed me. Then bent down to my expanding stomach. "Be good to your mommy."

"What good news?" Jacob asked.

"Twin boys."

"Really, Cullen did good! Unfortunately."

"They aren't Edwards. Remember why I was in the hospital?" He was angry.

"If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him! Twins though."

"Evan and Austin. No middle names yet."

"Evan and Austin Swan? Weird."

"No Evan and Austin Cullen, well until they get adopted."

"Cullen, they get his name!"

"Of course, I love him."

"What does Charlie think?"

"He's just glad I'm not doing this by myself."

"Oh. How are you holding up?"

"Fine except when they kick."

"They kick?"

"All the time, mostly during school. Wanna feel?" I grabbed his hands and placed one on each side. I watched his face light up.

"Oh my god! That's frickin awesome!" He took a deep breath and became serious. "Bella, Victoria has been spotted; I wanted to make sure you were safe. I thought when Cedric died, we would have another repeat."

"Well no. Cedric wanted Edward and me to be together." I stopped there. Being almost five months pregnant, I got cold and uncomfortable all the time. Jacob wrapped around me like a blanket. Being with Jacob, I began to think who would adopt my boys. Were they going to take care of them and how long paradise would last?


	17. The Day That Couldnt Get Any Worse

Chapter 17

Everyone had drawn their own conclusion. Finally, I had to come out and tell them. It was lunchtime and I was ready.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Positive, better let them know now before I explode during school."

"Yo everyone listen up!" Emmett yelled.

"The rumors are true. I'm pregnant they aren't Edwards, I was raped." Silence. Then "she said they."

"Twins." More whispers followed and I ran out of the cafeteria into familiar arms.

"Wow! The school and the trial all in one month, how do you feel?" Jake asked.

"I'll let you know when I catch my breath."

"No time, you have to go to the hospital right away!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain in the car."

"You know Edward will think you kidnapped me."

"Well, I don't care. Charlie needs you." Charlie? Oh my god!

After checking with the office, I was informed that Charlie had been shot in the chest and wasn't doing well. He was shot in the chest before and survived.

I quickly ran to the front counter and found room 211. Charlie didn't look like himself. The valiant hero had fallen.

"Bella?" he asked weakly.

"Dad, I'm here."

"I'm not going to make it."

"Don't think like that."

"Excuse me, maam; ICU is for immediate family only." She said.

"I'm his daughter. Dad I'm right here." Everyone knew I was Charlie's daughter. Why didn't she?

"The wolf will take care of you." What? Did he know about Jacob and Edward? Then he was gone. I stayed in the hospital holding his hand until someone came in.

"Bella?"

"He's gone." I was shocked.

"Bella, I'll take you home."

"Thanks Jake." I left the room and something felt unsafe. Carlisle looked at me confused.

"Bella what are you doing here? Did you hurt yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't know?" A blank stare. "Charlie had been shot and he's dead." I was crying.

"I'll call Edward. You can wait in my office. Stress isn't good for the boys."

"Okay! Thanks Jake for everything." Jacob left. I sat in Carlisle's office and couldn't stop crying. My dad was gone. I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?"


	18. The Death of A Dad

Chapter 18

"Mom?"

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Charlie's dead." I sat in the office talking to my mom. She was coming up here. Great! Wait…she didn't know about me. Just then I was grasped in a hug.

"Bella, which room was he in?" he asked.

"What question is that?"

"It is suspicious that Carlisle didn't know your father was here. I don't think it was him."

"But…he…what…huh? 211." Edward left and I stayed in the office for fifteen minutes."

"Bella, that wasn't your dad."

"No it was him I'm sure of it."

"The scent doesn't match."

"What am I supposed to do when the obituary goes out? A funeral? Renée?"

"Why is Renee in that list?"

"I told her. She's coming. Here. He's dead Edward! Just take me home."

A few hours later Billy and some of the Quiluetes came over.

"Charlie had a will, you get the house, the money and his funeral was already set up."

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem. You're like a daughter to me."

"Something seemed off about Charlie though, he mentioned Jake, but referred to him as 'the wolf. 'Did he know? Edward said the scent didn't match."

"I don't think so. When is your mom coming in?"

"In two days. I'm nervous."

"You think she will be mad that you and Edward are having a baby out of wedlock, at eighteen and it is a half vampire baby."

"I'm not sure. Well, its not out of wedlock, they aren't Edwards and they're twins. Didn't Jake tell you?"

"No."

"I was raped. Edward and I are technically engaged and they will be given up for adoption."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But there are other options. If you don't want them, why didn't you get an abortion?"

"I couldn't do that, it's not the boy's fault they were conceived this way." Jake walked in.

"I find it funny that every time you go to the hospital they think you've had an accident. What do you mean technically engaged?" Jake asked.

I looked down at the Promise Ring. "Edward gave me a Promise Ring, we will get married someday."

"Does that mean you will become one of them?"

"Think of another logical explanation on how I can stay with him. I want to but he refuse to. Billy changed the subject.

"We should start organizing the funeral." I nodded and walked into Charlie's room. I sat in there for an hour. I could hear the conversation from downstairs.

"Jake, her father just died, don't start things. She's taking it pretty hard."

"You don't think I'm upset too." Jake said. When I came down everyone was gone. I was completely alone. I started writing my eulogy. Tomorrow, the obituary would be in the paper and my life would be utter sadness.


	19. Awkward Confrontations

Chapter 19

School was bad! Enough said! My mom was coming in today. I walked into the lunchroom when Mike, Angela, Jessica, Ben and Eric came to hug me and express their condolences.

Walking back to my table, someone stopped me. Lauren!

"Todd told me everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew I liked Edward."

""Who didnt, you have a picture of him in your locker."

"You went after him and stole him from me."

"No I didn't. Lauren I can't handle this right now."

"Of course you can't. Your _family_ isn't here. He doesn't love you. He's with you because he feels sorry for you."

"Really, then why did he give me a Promise Ring?"

"Because he's too nice of a guy and doesn't want you to raise them alone. He doesn't have

faith in you. He doesn't love you he loves me. Stay away from my boyfriend!" Psycho?

"Boyfriend! Highly unlikely." Edward. "You know why I love her and showed interest in her? She was one of the only girls in this school who wasn't falling all over me. I love everything about her. I love the way she panics when I go over the speed limit, her blush, that never ceases to amuse me, the way her heartbeat speeds up whenever im near her, her cooking, the way her eyes glaze over when I unintentionally dazzle her,her beauty, the way she talks about me in her sleep, when she tells me she loves me, my heart flies, the way she babbles when she doesn't know what to say, her little moments in the morning, her klutzy moments, they give me more opportunities to play the hero, the fact that we love the same music and books, her bravery, that she chose me over anyone, but Lauren, I love everything about my angel. From the way she bites her lip to the way she walks. Shes my angel and I will love her to the end of time. Always. " Edward leaned in and kissed me. Lauren walked away.

for you."

"What was all of that about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. How much did you hear?"

"All of it. She's lucky I didn't kill her."

Edward and I walked into the airport and nerves swept over me. Austin and Evan felt it too because they were kicking like crazy. Edward just smiled. I purposely wore big clothing in hope of hiding the twins.

Renee grasped me in a hug and did the same to Edward. Phil gave us high fives. At the baggage claim I whispered to Edward, "We won't tell Renee until it is absolutely necessary." He nodded. I hoped the morning sickness was over. The funeral was tomorrow so tonight would be unbearable.

"How was your first night alone?" Renee asked.

"It was weird. I felt like I was being watched." Edward looked at me concerned.

"Who was over last night?" he asked.

"Jake, Billy and some of the Quiluetes. They're coming tonight. Speaking of them I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Bella? What is going on?" Edward asked.

"The pack agrees with you. They don't think that was Charlie."

"That's all!"

"No, Victoria's been spotted. They think it's a coincidence."

"It's okay; I won't let anything happen to you." I felt better but what would happen tonight?

Nobody is prepared for anything like this, god my life sounded messed up. My father's funeral, I'm eighteen and pregnant friend with a group of vampires and a group of werewolves and they are all under one roof, this should be fun. I was going to go insane. I never knew how much Charlie meant to me. I can't believe he was gone. I looked at the eulogy I wrote for tomorrow's service.

**Charlie wasn't only just a hero to you, he was the greatest dad ever. He did his best to keep Forks safe up to the last minute. He was a wonderful dad. He didn't understand everything but he tried his best. The past few months had been extremely hard. He took me in, watched me leave and grow up. He helped me through a major break-up. He watched me move too fast in a relationship which resulted in an engagement. He stopped his brother from raping me and dealt with the fact that his little girl was pregnant. He had deaths of a friend, and a soon to be son in law. He was strong and so understanding. He had to let someone back in, who he swore never too. I couldn't have asked for a better father. I will miss him dearly.**

The tears couldn't be controlled and I was in tears for a majority of the night. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Bella, love." No. It couldn't be.


	20. Authors Note

So sorry. I have been really busy with college! I hope to update this summer. Not only that but there were ton of computer issues. So I have all of the chapters written out by hand and hoping to type them and upload them so you guys can read them.

In regards to Reckless and Broken, I am putting that one up for adoption. It was a good idea at the time but my mind has gone blank. First person to PM me gets it.

Once again, sorry to keep you waiting,

Gleek12304


End file.
